Lost in Gotham
by Aprilskys
Summary: Inspired by the Tv drama 'Lost in Austin' what happens when an average girl winds up in the Jokers playground? Ofcourse another Joker/OC Rated M for adult themes!
1. Chapter 1

I continued to pile up the plates one on top of the other in the café. Trust me to have to work late, not that there's any point, it's purely for the drunk gangs who can't be arsed walking to the kebab shop a few blocks away. I shoved the plates in the sink and glanced around, we were pretty dead for a Saturday night, a man who was failing to hide bottle of whiskey sat in the corner staring at the wall swaying as he muttered to himself and a kid of about 17 sat close to the till reading some sort of comic. He was pretty cute to be honest but I don't like teenage guys, too immature. Even if I was only 2 years older than him, the 'Batman' comic book put me off a bit.

I'd watched the Dark Knight just last week and it was the type of film to stick in your mind. Lots of girls like the Joker for some reason which I never understood, if you met him in real life – a psycho only interested in bloodshed and confusing people – you'd run. Plus if Gotham really was villain/gangster central, surely you'd move? And I thought my home town of London was bad!

"I'm closing up in 5 guys!" I said drying the last of the plates, 3am and I was stuck in a crappy café with crappy wage. Not like my life was going anywhere anyway, I dropped out of college after moving in with a boyfriend and deciding rent was more important than an education, although one day I'd still hope to pursue journalism, I loved reporting stories. I had a whole folder full of murderess and their cases, they fascinated me, what drove someone to do that sort of thing?

I watched the two customers leave, well I watched the drunk walk into the door first but _then_ he left. I cashed up, grabbed my coat, turned the lights off and left, tugging my hood over my head as I locked up since it was pouring down with rain. I didn't live far from my one bedroomed flat, oh the boyfriend also decided our relationship was worth risking on a one night stand so don't expect to meet him throughout this.

Turning the corner I glanced up at a group of lads leaning against the wall, I crossed over the narrow road in order to avoid them, it was honestly the last thing I needed right now. A wolf whistle flew in my direction and I kept on walking, I was only a few blocks from home. I could hear them jeering each other on and noticed them trying to catch me up. "Where you going?" a Gollum look-a-like asked before grabbing my arm, I span around and kneed him in a place I was sure would get him to let go of me and ran. "Bitch!" he spat and their footsteps quickened, I looked back to see him holding a small knife and hastily threw my bag into an alleyway to make me faster, grabbing my keys from my pocket so I could get into my building. Glancing back one more time I stumbled, tripping over my own foot and falling headfirst into the road. Then everything went black.

I woke with the wet road below me, quickly remembering my situation and jumping up ready to put up a fight, the gang would surely catch me now. But they weren't there. I looked around wondering if they were playing some sort of trick but I didn't recognise where I was. I had been running home, the same route I always take, where the hell was i? The street was dark and scarcely lit with a few street lights the buildings towered above me, they looked quite formal, like office blocks. Suddenly the sound of police sirens filled the air and the lights soon followed. Where they after me? What had I done? I quickly tried the office door and to my surprise it was open, I ran over to the elevators and noticed that this building had 20 floors but some sort of card covered the 13th, a joker card? I watched as police ran into the building silently, with only the sound of guns and equipment clattering together, quietly I slipped into the stairway and ran up the stairs, what had I done? Had I committed a crime? I ran into what I think was the fourth floor, a dark office with just the lights from outside for guidance. I heard the police running up the stairs but they ran past my floor. Maybe they're looking for me because of that gang? But surely there wouldn't be that many?

"Didn't you want to go follow my, er, distraction, shall we say?" A voice smiled in the dark.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I spun around but I couldn't see anything. "Who's there?" I demanded grabbing a chair and shoving it in front of me for defence.

Then I noticed a figure walking towards me, his hair messy and as he came closer a light from outside reflected off something in the office. His hair was green, he wore a purple suit, his face had heavily applied make up or paint and his smile amused.

'_This can't be happening'_ I thought desperately

"Well hello beautiful" Said the joker.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everyone who added to alert list! And thank you very very much for the comments! If you like twilight I did a similar thing ages ago on my old account that I've lost the password for "AprilSky" which you might like! Hope you like the next chapter!

_What the hell is going on? How is __**The Joker**__ stood right in front of me? _

"Cat got your tongue?" he said quietly, "Tell you what doll since you're here why not help me out a bit eh?"

He put his hands on my shoulders and moved me forwards a few places, looking up to the ceiling and then to the floor as if measuring something.

"There we are" he smiled before turning around and gathering some papers.

I was completely speechless, literally frozen to the spot, stood there like an idiot whilst police ran around a few floors up and the Joker threw papers back and forth. You know, your typical Saturday night.

"What's your name?" He said without turning around.

"Uhhhh Kat" I replied, my mind clearly gone but my sense of speech returning.

"Ahahaha! Get it? _Cat _got your tongue?" He continued to laugh even after seeing my face completely still, "Anyway whiskers, take this" He shoved some sort of metal device in my hand and turned to leave, several papers in his hands.

"Uhmm!" I stuttered after him, completely baffled at everything that was going on at that moment in time. But the doors slammed in response. I looked down at what he'd given me to find it counting down from 5.

_What the hell?_ I glanced at it trying to find… well I was looking for an 'off' button but something told me I wasn't going to be very successful. The device angrily vibrated as it reached one and I closed my eyes, not sure if I would die or wake up.

There was the loudest noise I've ever heard, followed by the building shaking but I remained still. In the same place the joker had placed me. Papers fell off desks, computers flickered on and off and the shouting from upstairs continued. Until suddenly a large crack appeared in the ceiling, straight across, and then the same followed along the floor, a couple of millimetres from where I was stood. It was as if someone had cut the building in half… and I was stood on the edge. The building slowly fell apart, I could look down into several other rooms and watched as the half of the building with the stairs fell away from me before crushing a few smaller buildings. The rain and wind hit me quickly and I was pretty sure I had to be dreaming. Wandering back into the corner of the room that was left I sat down, watching as police attempted to drop floors on wires. Sirens grew louder but my head wasn't registering them.

_I could not be Gotham. I could not be sat in some fictional.. half building in some fictional world where a fictional character has given me a fictional explosive device. _

"There's someone here!" a voice echoed above the wind. I wasn't sure how long I had been sat there, a police man came towards me and explained something about hanging onto him whilst he's lowered down. Finally on the floor I looked around at the chaos, firemen were putting out the last of the blaze that had started in another building after the explosion, policemen were talking to everyone and a crowd had gathered behind the 'do not cross' tape. Then I noticed someone I thought I recognised, wondering if I was really in London I ran forward.

_I know him! I've seen him somewhere before! Oh my god he's that guy from that film! Batman! Why isn't anyone asking him for an autograph?... Oh….. Oh right yeah… well I feel stupid._

"Are you okay?" Harvey Dent turned around to face me as I came to a standstill.

"There you go" I said handing over the thing the Joker had given me, my brain clearly not working.

"It's a bomb!"

"Get back!"

"Hands up!"

Suddenly all police close by had their guns pointed at me, I threw my hands up stunned. The device was snatched from Harvey Dents hands and he was moved away from me.

"Wait! Wait wait wait! It's not a bomb! Well.. I think it was.. but! It's what did that" I glanced behind me at the half standing building "….Not that I did it…"

_Wow, what a well thought out speech._

The police didn't look that convinced and moved in closers.

"The Joker gave it to me!" I shouted, attempting to explain.

People turned around then, Harvey Dent who had been speaking to another man came over.

"What do you mean? Do you know the Joker?" He asked, his voice full of concern for some strange reason. Then the man he had been speaking to walked over too.

_Hmm… I know this guy too… I wish I'd had paid a little more attention to the film.. Hang on, isn't Harvey Dent evil in the end? Anyway.. I have it! He's the main guy isn't he?_

"You!" I pointed at him annoyed, "And where were you?"

He and Harvey exchanged glances for a second. Maybe I had the wrong person.

"I know you're.. the…" I did some sort of stupid flapping motion with my arms, trying not to give away his alter ego. Then a lot of people exchanged glances.

I sighed loudly, attempting to get across my message "You met the joker before.." I nodded, thinking of any other clues that regular people might do. "I know your 'other name'" I exclaimed, along with the quotes.

He eyed me uncertainly before leading Harvey away, muttering quietly.

"Oi" I said and attempted to follow before a policeman stood in my way. I glared at him for a second for being so rude.. you know.. stopping a person who you think just tried to blow up the most important person in the city?.. Rude.

Harvey came back over before I managed to say anything, "Bruce will take her" He muttered.

I widened my eyes, Oh will he now? Thanks for my say in all of this.

Police started leading me towards a very smart black car and Bruce Wayne stood nearby.

_Oh Hell no, I'm not doing this I'm going home, maybe all I have to do is run and fall again? _

I pulled away from the policeman who immediately yelled as I sprinted for my life, at least I wasn't weighted down like all of them were. I saw the street where I first turned up in this.. place and ran like there was no tomorrow.

Until my feet came to quite a painful stop as my neck was pulled back. I glanced back trying to catch my breath to see Bruce holding the back of my top lie it was the scruff of my neck. He dragged me back to the car like a scolded puppy, people cheered and police snickered to each other as I threw my hands behind me, desperately clawing at his hand. My Saturday had been bad enough already, all I wanted was to go home, have a cup of tea and watch whatever was on Tv.

Bruce glared at me a little more fiercely than before… something tells me he knew I knew about him and didn't appreciate my hints. He opened the door to his car and looked at me expectantly. I glared back at back at him for a few moments to show that I was still going to put up a fight before sliding into the car. It was scarily silent in comparison the street, Bruce got in the driver's seat and we sped off to.. God knows where…

Sorry there wasn't much Joker in this! I just need to build up the story a little bit before I bring him back! Please Review! Thanks for reading! x


End file.
